Caiaphus
His life Caiaphus is a Makuta who was well known in the islands he was assigned to. He also had fought alongside many Makuta, including Chirox, Krika, Gorast, Bitil, Treyiah, Ynot, and Blackout (according to rumors in the Matoran Universe) in the war against the Vrai. He also had secretly created a small group of Dark Toa using his Shadow Leeches. It is believed he slowly began to be more independent from the Brotherhood, until he was almost unrecognized as an ally by others of his species. His reign of power and victory over many areas of Mata Nui and the galaxy came to a close however, when his body was destroyed by an unknown enemy. Luckily, one of his Shadow Toa contained his antidermis in a special cube a few hours later. Apprentices The Toa then went on to create a temple on Aluic-5 with one of his comrades, some of the building material being the former Armor of Caiaphus. They then created a cult (the Apprentices of Caiaphus, or AoC) that would train any being in the practices of the Shadows, all under the guidance of them and Caiaphus. Most of the first few members where Shadow Toa and ex-Brotherhood members. However, there were other species incorporated into the Order thanks to some of the masters, and it soon became an army. The cult lasted 350+ years before it was almost destroyed after a battle with Blackout. Luckily a surviving member amassed the remaining forces, and would continue the training cycle for the next 260 years. Reemergence Caiaphus had a powerful apprentice (an anthropomorphic bird) of his to be killed during the reformation, and possessed his body. Caiaphus then began to train some of his protege's personally, perhaps making them even more powerful. About 2 centuries later, he was approached by Klak, TMV, Prudence and Kensei, witnessing their disputes. He was about to take the quartet to the True Temple above Aluic-5, when Grimmjow JaggerJack, an Arrancar, attacked; apparently, the body Caiaphus was in experienced eye-bulging due to the Hollow power. After the others escaped, he took Klak to the True temple. There, he only spoke to him briefly, before Klak was transported to a mysterious location. Caiaphus thus established a mental connection to Klak, arguing with him, even tempting him to do evil in the battle against the Matoran in the Black Suit. Thus, the ancient Makuta began to advise Klak in the ways of battle, and the shadows. He, afterwards, transported to Klak's location and decided to join Zev's team. When he was told that he must fight, he reluctantly accepted. Caiaphus was supposedly defeated, but according to Jozu, his opponent, he was quickly defeated and left unconcious. Apparently, he left the body of the Avian he possessed, and embodied his temple, transforming it into an enormous robot. Caiaphus then appeared on many battlefields, interacting with a grand majority of the characters. He had sent Nadle to assasinate Klak, the former using a plot by Cthulhu himself to attract the White Makuta. The plan worked, and now the pieces have moved for a final confrontation between Klak and Caiaphus. Of course, this battle was not it. Zev and the Conquistadores arrived, and an enormous battle occured. Caiaphus claimed victory, and left to Atlantis, where he sent 3 apprentices to do his bidding. He also is monologuing with 'The Norman', who's literally inside his head, while Klak fights inside of him. After leaving Atlantis, attempting to destroy Malchior IV, and being challenged by the Angeloids, Caiaphus was teleported to an alternate universe. Here, a version of Blackout requested him to attack the other kings of the Five Kings Treaty. Caiaphus agreed to the offer, and promised that he and his apprentices will do something...terrifying. And he did. Matoran and Toa were attacked out of nowhere, killed like if they were nothing by the Apprentices of Caiaphus. Several spires were placed inside these areas, and Caiaphus's forces retreated to Artidax. Once the Alternate Blackout convinced them to arrive on Artidax, the Kings were destroyed by Icarus, and Caiaphus was teleported to the Shattered Mirror Universe. Here, he witnessed the battle against Ynot (Shattered Mirror), and left to the SM version of Ilum. Caiaphus formed an alliance with that version of Nadle, and head off into the unknown. Powers He is able to wield all 42 Kraata powers, and apparently is able keep his powers even in Antidermis form. He is also a master swordsman, and is extremely proficient in Shadow powers. Caiaphus can establish mental communications with others, and is extremley persuasive, using decietful words. He has Tony Jay's Frollo (from Disney's the Hunchback of Notre Dame) voice, so this guy creeps you out. Quotes "An old friend of yours is here? Interesting. Now you know how I am! Surrounded by enemies, on one side, the Conquistadores. On the other, Blackout and the Makuta that I once served. But still, I will prevail. The shadows will bestow a new master, removing that impostor. And the apprentices will have their revenge, while the galaxy will be mine for the taking. Now Zev, surrender, or you're pyre!"-Caiaphus to Zev "The darkness is mine.....Obscurum est mei."-Caiaphus "Umbra mos increbresco!"-Caiaphus "I've escaped death more than any Makuta that has ever existed.....a hybrid and a wizard believe they can change that? Fools!"-him to Klak and Zev "Your stunt was nothing compared to what you did to my apprentices. Though it was partly their fault, I still blame you. And for the record, I was a novice back then, so being damaged by a grunt was expected of me. But now, I am stronger. Your chain of victories will soon end. However, I did not come to destroy you. Not yet anyway. You have something I am interested in, and I might have something you would be interested in. I offer a simple exchange, nothing more, nothing less. I have few interests in your war with Zev, and since I have calculated you as the possible winner, I await the end to destroy you."-Him to Blackout "It was a simple outcome: Two forces met, and one force was greater. The weaker force fell. When I left Caiaphus, he was merely unconcious."-Jozu on Caiaphus's 'defeat' "Forgive my manners. I am Makuta Caiaphus. Master of an army that outnumbers the planets in the Zen'tras system. Proprietor of one of the greatest artifacts in this galaxy's history. Ruler of the planet Aluic-5. Lord and manipulator of the Shadows. Who are you? My ally? Or the nothing that your impression tells me you are?"-Caiaphus to Garak "No. I serve a new master now. I no longer serve the shadows, or you. I'm sorry. I take your advice however, as a great blessing. Thank you for everything, Caiaphus, and may you find the light just as I have."-Klak to him. "Sometimes, a life must be taken for a life to be saved...And the wager for siding with a chaotic evil like Caiaphus is your life. In pace requiescat."-Zev to an Apprentice "Caiaphus is a Liar... He has warped your mind... If you cannot see this, then we are all doomed. I've met you. At least, the alternate version of you. At least, before he... Listen, my information is efficient... Moreso than you can believe. It cost me greatly, but you cannot deny its validitability.... As Caiaphus himself, or, my reality's version, told me. Caiaphus is the root for a lot of bad things in this universe... You know very little of his destructive capabilities. Caiaphus is a killer and you are a puppet in his ultimate crime!"-Tahar'ok to Klak Category:Makuta